DMZ-TV
DMZ-TV (Danze Music Zone TV) is a Philippine longest-running dance variety show for teens broadacsted by IBC-13. The show broadcast from the IBC Studios at the Broadcast City in Quezon City. The show airs from Tuesday nights at 8:00-9:00 PM and Sunday afternoon at 2:00-3:00 PM with simulcast on radio thru 89 DMZ. Directed by Mark Reyes. It is the longest running dnace variety show on Philippine TV. Hosted by the network's teen stars that include Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryl Bernardo, Ryan Bang, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla and Yen Santos. Joining the hosts are teen star performers with dancers for the danze music zone. Overview The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen in party dance of IBC!. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. The freshest, hottest and biggest teen stars and the coolest performers in the hippest dance party on Philippine TV! It's time for that energetic look, gathers the freshest, hottest and brightest teen stars of the dance music station and their high-quality entertainment in DMZ-TV. The grandest and hippest dance party in Philippine television has finally landed on IBC - DMZ-TV! This highly-rated variety show promises to change the dance viewing habits of Filipinos by giving them world-class entertainment for dance straight from their televisions. The dance party as teen star Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Kathryn Bernardo and Ryan Bang take senter state to showcase their talent headline the group of the country’s top performers. Your steamy dance battle of your favorite teen stars will also be joining the party, including some of the hottest teen stars of today, including Victoria Justice, Yen Santos and Hannah Flores; and Sayaw Boys members Daniel Padilla, Rayver Cruz, Diego Loyzaga and Neil Coleta deliver flame right to your TV screen with their sizzling performances are among the rising teen stars that will be giving you grandiose and lively production numbers that are sure to get the viewers to groove and grind wherever they may be. Directed by Mark Reyes and musical direction by Lito Camo, the dance music station gathering of rising stars is Jessy Mendiola, Lance Christopher, Franco Daza, Empress Schuck, Ann Li and the rest of PPOP teen stars as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Spicing up the new variety show is Jaco Benin, DJ Mike who will be hosting the show together with the partyjocks, Tippy Dos Santos and Bianca Casado; plus Marlann Flores, Vangie Martelle, Kenji Shirakawa and Arie Reyes. Be prepared to dance groove to the program’s theme song, which was sung by DMZ-TV all-stars. Sing and dance to the performances of today’s hottest and freshest teen stars as they show you how the Filipinos really dance party. Watch as DMZ-TV brings the dance party to your home! About the show DMZ-TV premiered in 1990 with simulcast on radio thru 89 DMZ. It is originally hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil with co-hosting Rengie Galvez, sexier JC Castro and Tone Wijangco with the 89 DMZ jockey Celine Hoffman. The show began its hiatus in December 2005. DMZ-TV returned to air on June 5, 2011 as relaunching extravaganza party with their new teen star by Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim and Ryan Bang, along with Victoria Justice, Yen Santos and Daniel Padilla were tapped as the main hosts for the show. DMZ-TV is an "all-party, all-dance and all-positive vibes" show, according to the Entertainmrnt TV Department of IBC-13 and the show's new Entertainment TV head, Jose Javier Reyes. Through an interview via Express Showbiz in Express Balita, it will stated that DMZ-TV will entire dance country and hopefully the whole world. In addition, Aubrey Caraan, Vicc Madrigal, Carlyn Ocampo and Sharien Fructuoso, both P-POP Stars and now joining the country's dance party capital. The show had their new theme song "DMZ-TV Song" performed by DMZ-TV cast, set. The broadcast starting June 5, 2011 at the IBC studios in Broadcast City, Quezon City. The return of the simulcasting on 89 DMZ in July 2, 2011. The show will simulcasted it renamed as iDMZ started on August 28, 2011. The show celebrated its twenty-second-year anniversary on April 15, 2012 as the two-hour anniversary special at 1 pm with simulcast on iDMZ. The show was held at four key cities in the Philippines: Manila (IBC-13 Studios), Baguio City (Baguio Center Mall), Davao City (Rizal Park) and Cebu City (SM City Cebu) with two directors namely Mark Reyes and Jeffrey Jeturian. The anniversary episode also included the launch of IBC-13's Summer Station ID/Slogan of 2012, "Beat the Summer Heat". DMZ-TV international guests include 2NE1 (June 5, 2011, August 9, 2011), Wonder Girls (September 13, 2011) and Girls' Generation (November 8, 2011). Cast 'Main Host' *Julia Montes (girls) *Xian Lim (boys) *Kathryn Bernardo (girls) *Ryan Bang (boys) *Victoria Justice (girls) *Daniel Padilla (boys) *Yen Santos (girls) 'Peformers' *Ann Li (girls) *Arie Reyes (girls) *Bianca Casado (girls) *Diego Loyzaga (boys) *DJ Mike (89 DMZ jocks) *Empress Schuck (girls) *Franco Daza (boys) *Hannah Flores (girls) *Jessy Mendiola (girls) *Jaco Benin (boys) *Kenji Shirakawa (boys) *Lance Christopher (boys) *Lito Camo (Musical Director) *Marlann Flores (girls) *Neil Coleta (boys) *PPOP Teen Stars *Rayver Cruz (boys) *Tippy Dos Santos (girls) *Vangie Martelle (girls) 'P-POP Teen Stars' *Aubrey Caraan (girls) *Carlyn Ocampo (girls) *Sharien Fructuoso (girls) *Vicc Madrigal (girls) 'Dancers' *VIP Dancers *P-POP Dancers *Streetboys *Hyper Active Dancers *Abstract Dancers Personnel *Mark Reyes - Director *Lito Camo - Musical Director *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Danny Jota - Set Design/Creative Director *Lolita Ching - Excutive Producer *Monch Bravante - Talent Coordinator DMZ-TV: The Album :1. Will (DDR Naoki) (music by Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Victoria Justice :2. Candy Pop (Give Me Your Pain ＬＯＮＧ) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Yen Santos :3. Livin' La Vida Loca (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) - Xian Lim :4. Anone (Ya Chang) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Daniel Padilla :5. Tootsee Roll (The Block Brothers & Hollywood J.) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Xian Lim, Daniel Padilla and Ryan Bang :6. A Geisha's Dream (Ruffage Remix) (Naoki feat. Smile.dk) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Yen Santos :7. Best Friends Brother (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Victoria Justice :8. I Lilly Lilly Like It (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) - Ryan Bang :9. I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Julia Montes :10. All My Love (kors k feat ЯIRE) (DDR) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Kathryn Bernardo :11. I'm Gonna Get You! (Kelly Cosmo) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Victoria Justice :12. DMZ-TV Song (Theme Song) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - DMZ-TV Cast References See also *89 DMZ *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation